


The Lies We Tell Ourselves

by TamscendingGender



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: And a plot, Everyone is LGBT, F/F, F/M, M/M, becasue why not, mostly OCs, not that canon, there will be good grammar i promise, trying to tag the relationships in this made me find some weird shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 21:36:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7285627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TamscendingGender/pseuds/TamscendingGender
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is a few decades after the War of the Ring, and Eowyn and Faramir have produced three children in the peace of Illithien: Boromir II, Theodra, and Denethor II. They all have their own secrets from each other, and when tragedy strikes the closet doors are flung open and all the skeletons come dancing out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lies We Tell Ourselves

**Author's Note:**

> I've always loved Lord of the Rings and I decided to write a fanfic making it more diverse.  
> The description is so bad I'm sorry and the title is subject to change probably  
> Enjoy please  
> Also I have been very bad at continuing things so forgive me if I don't update this for months on end :)

The sun reflected off of the waters of the pool, causing the water and the rocks surrounding it to sparkle. Theodra took her boots and outer layers of clothing off and jumped into the water, causing the rocks next to her to become dark with the liquid that coated them. She surfaced, pushing her black hair out of her eyes.  
"Come into the pool, Mir, it's really cool and nice!" she called to her brother, who was loitering on the shore in his underwear, hands folded over his muscular chest. Boromir III was often indecisive when it came to jumping into the Forbidden Pool, mostly because he had jumped into it once as a young child and had promptly been bitten by one of the fish that swam around in it. The fish almost never bit people, but this one had been particularly grumpy and had wanted to take a taste of six-year-old feet. Thirteen years later, Boromir had not yet conquered his anxieties about the fish in the pool.  
"Hold on." Boromir called back. "I'm preparing myself."  
"For someone who stylizes himself a great warrior, you are very afraid of a simple pool." Theodra teased.  
"You are not being helpful." Boromir said, glaring, but he jumped into the pool. His impact only caused a small, tentative splash.  
"Thor makes a bigger splash than that, you weakling." Theodra chided. Boromir splashed her indignantly.  
"I like to be stealthy in my movements at all times." he defended himself. Theodra rolled her eyes and swam away. She did a few flips under the water, where it was deep enough to avoid the rocks, and swam back to her brother, shaking the water out of her eyes as it dripped down her forehead.  
"I wish I was allowed to swim in the river like you are." she lamented. "There's so much more space! And it's more of a challenge." Boromir paddled around in a circle absently.  
"It is more dangerous." he pointed out. "And there is more of a chance that you will get swept away. Maybe, when you are older and stronger, Father will let you swim down there. For now, you should try to be content with this pool that we have."  
"Imagine if we lived in the city." Theodra said. "There would be no water to swim in, no space to ride horses, no horses to ride even! The city is fine, and the library is tremendous, but there's no place to be active other than the city streets and the hallway."  
"I do not believe there would be a city anymore if you were to live in it." Boromir surmised, quickly swimming away from his sister's punch. He may be a master of swordsmanship, but not many people could beat Theodra in boxing, and a single punch from her had often caused her brother's arm to go numb. Theodra was proud of this fear she held over many of the men in her father's guard.  
"Theodra! Boromir!" their mother's voice echoed from the direction of the palace, which had been built from the caves that had previously been there. "Come inside to eat!" The siblings climbed out of the water and shook off the water clinging to their skins. There was no time to dry properly, so they clambered into their clothes and boots and hurried inside for dinner. They both went to their separate bedrooms to put on dry things. Theodra took a while deciding what would make her old nurse the least scandalized, and finally decided on a dress. She didn't need to have the clothing argument again. The hall was filled with the joyful chatter of the soldiers who lived in Ithillien and who had dedicated their service to the Prince of Ithilien. Boromir was already sitting at the table at the front of the hall, next to their mother. Their old nurse, Kairan, was sitting next to Boromir, and Denethor III, their three-year-old brother, was sitting next to her, banging on the table with a spoon. As Theodra hurried up the dining hall towards the table, Kairan noticed that Thor was banging on the table and and removed the spoon from his chubby fist. Theodra slid into her chair beside her father, pushing her hair back into some kind of order. One of her sleeves trailed dangerously close to a bowl of sauce, and her father moved it out of the way. Seeing that the entire family was sitting at the table, the servants came out with the platters of the meal. Theodra was ravenous, and she was pleased to see fish on the platters. She took a large piece of the fish and began to eat it.  
"King Elessar has invited us to come to Mina Tirith for Eldarion's birthday celebration." her father said. Theodra looked up from her food to see if he was talking to her, and found that he was. "It is happening next week, and he wishes for all of us to come to the city. The festivities will last for two weeks."  
"I'm fine with going, if that's what you're worried about." Theodra said. She hadn't seen Eldarion in a while, and she was excited at the prospect of seeing her friend again.  
"I am not worried about you," her father said, smiling. "I just wanted you to know that it was happening." Theodra smiled back and returned to her fish.  
"That was better than what I was expecting." she overheard her mother whisper. "She is always so angry when we spring things like this on her."  
"She's fifteen. She's almost a woman. I think she is becoming more mature." her father replied.  
"That would be nice." her mother said dryly. Theodra rolled her eyes and returned her focus to her food. Her parents were always talking about her growing up. She just wished it was less complicated.


End file.
